werewolf fever
by bloody wicked lips
Summary: one-shot, STORY IS RATED MA! Oz escapes his cage when he is a werewolf and runs to joyce's home, where she lets him in and helps him. But when she walks in on him while showering what will happen?


Werewolf fever…

_A/N: okay this is a one-shot requested by 27, I am happy I did this because I suck at smut but this made me improve._

_If you have a request please ask me and I will see what I can do._

I was sitting on the couch waiting for my favorite season of grey's anatomy to begin.

I was just freshly showered and dressed in a big white t-shirt and underwear. I was sipping a glass of wine, and eating some pasta I made that night for myself because buffy was staying over at willows for a girls weekend.

The episode started and I curled up onto the couch under a blanket.

I heard some scratching coming from outside but pushed it away, thinking I was just imagining things.

I heard the noise again and pushed the pause button on the remote and listened carefully. I then heard someone groan low in their throats and quickly sprang up, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Slowly I walked to the back porch and turned the lights outside on.

I peered out the window but I couldn't see anything so I slowly inched the door open and saw a young man lying with his back to me on my porch.

"Hey!" I hissed at the man but when he turned around I realised it was Oz, one of Buffy's friends.

"What happened?" I asked him as I helped him inside the warm house.

"I got hurt…" he groaned out and I looked him over, he had a cut on his head and some blood came thru his shirt plus he was all muddy.

"Come on I have some medical supplies in the kitchen" I told him and led him to the counter so that he could sit.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Summers I didn't know where else to go" Oz said to her and looked her up and down, she was only wear a plain white t-shirt with no bra.

"Please call me Joyce, and it's fine Oz I understand, but after I cleaned them you're going to have to take a shower. I'll wash your clothes while you shower." Joyce told him and he silently nodded at her.

Joyce ran her hands up his shirt and helped him pull it off so that she could get a better look at the wounds.

"I'm sorry Oz but you are full of mud, go and shower then I will clean them" Joyce told him and gave him a towel and said she will wait until he was done.

Oz walked up the stairs and looked at the shower buffy had and decided it wasn't big enough so he walked to Joyce's shower and smiled.

Slowly he took off his pants and stepped under the warm water, letting it run over his head and down his body.

Joyce was watching the episode again and then decided to go and ask Oz if he wanted anything else and takes his clothes to wash but she was confused when she saw Buffy's shower was empty. Walking to her bathroom the sound of the shower became clearer.

The door was half open so she thought he was still dressed and walked in but what she saw shocked her so much she lost her breath.

There stood Oz in her shower head bent down, water running over him. And so did her eyes…she stopped when she saw his manhood and gulped. He was big and Joyce secretly loved it.

Her stomach pulled tightly and she could feel wetness gather between her legs, her nipple's pulled taught and she swallowed before looking up at him again.

He was staring back at her, and then ran his eyes down her body…from her face down to her nipple's that were hard and then down her middle and finally down her long legs.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply…he could smell her arousal and it was addicting.

He saw her eyes dart away and she was about to turn away and leave but he quickly rushed out the shower and slammed the door shut with his hand. Pushing Joyce against the door he sniffed her neck and her hair.

"Oz what are you doing?" Joyce stuttered out and felt his chest rumble with laughter against hers.

"I can smell your arousal Joyce, you want me" Oz said and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Joyce replied and that made Oz's eyes turn darker, he took his hand and cupped her sex, watching as she bit her lip to try and stop a moan from coming out.

"tell me you don't want this" Oz said and empathized his words by sliding her panties to the side and running his index finger up and down her slit.

"I don't…" she said and Oz stopped her sentence by kissing her roughly on her lips and then sweetly.

"Please, we both want this. Let me do this for you, you turn me on so much I can't stand it" Oz groaned out as he kissed her neck and moved his finger over her clit making Joyce grab his shoulder for support.

"Okay…yes please" Joyce moaned out loud as Oz circled her clit.

Oz growled out and looked at Joyce with black lustful eyes, he looked at her shirt and ripped it down the middle, exposing her breasts.

Next he ripped off her panties and picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, he walked both of them back into the shower and pressed her against the wall while he kissed her with passion.

Oz took her hand and led it to his manhood, wrapping It around himself he pumped her hand with his and moaned from the warmth of her hand.

Joyce continued with her movements as she felt Oz push two fingers into her while rubbing his thumb over her clit.

He pumped then steadily in and out of her and rubbed her clit harder. "Oz…I'm going to…going to cum" she moaned and gripped him harder and faster.

Oz bit her neck and stopped her hand on him before he came, he didn't falter in his speed or movements and felt as she tightened around his fingers. He worked her through her orgasm while never stopping his movements.

He removed his fingers after most of her convulsions stopped. He looked at her questionably and saw her nod at him.

Oz grabbed Joyce's hips and turned her around so that she was facing the wall. He bent her over a little bit and put her hands against the wall so that she could support herself.

He played with her by rubbing the head of his cock over her slit and on her clit. When he had enough he pushed into her by one swift thrust. 'Hot, wet cave' was all that was running through oz.'s mind when he moved inside of Joyce.

Joyce moaned out at the feeling of Oz and she loved the way he was stretching her after so long. She met his thrust for thrust and turned her head to the side so that Oz could nibble on her neck.

Oz gripped her hips in a bruising way and by smelling her lust didn't help either of them.

He pushed her forward and then pulled her hips back, making her do all the work for him.

He pumped his hips faster when he felt her clench around him again, making her impossibly tight.

"Oz, I can't hold on…please let me cum, please I need you to go harder and faster" Joyce moaned out but started screaming out the last part when he did exactly what she asked.

All you could her in the shower were skin slapping together and moans spilling out of their mouths.

Joyce screamed out oz.'s name as she came around him but he wasn't done yet. He worked her thru it and then pulled out of her.

Gently he lowered her to the floor and right away he settled between her legs and thrusted into her again.

Joyce threw her head back as Oz started his pace up again and she felt sensitive but in a good way. Oz wrapped her legs around him and thrusted fast and hard as he felt his stomach tightened, getting ready to explore a colorful world. Joyce grabbed his shoulders and raked her nails down his back at the pleasure running thru her body.

"Joyce I'm not going to last longer" Oz groaned out as he felt the base of his dick swell up even more. Oz kissed her neck and then bit down so hard he tasted blood and then pulled away.

"come on Oz, just let go" Joyce whispered and moved one of her hands down to rub her clit but Oz moved her hand away and used his own hand to rub Joyce's clit and made Joyce cum for a third time that night.

He pumped his hips four more times before he came with a long shout of Joyce's name.

He panted into her neck and she ran her hands thru his black hair and felt him place a kiss on her neck and then fell beside her.

"Thank god you have a big shower" Oz said and that made Joyce laugh out loud while the water still ran down them, turning slightly cold.

Oz got up and helped Joyce get up and slowly they washed each other and then stepped out of the big shower.

They both dried off and Joyce gave Oz some gym clothes she still had of zander's when he forgot it there.

"Are you hungry?" Joyce asked and saw Oz nod eagerly at her. Joyce dished up some pasta for Oz and both of them ate in silence in the kitchen. "I'm sorry Mrs. Summers I didn't mean to…" Oz started but Joyce cut him off.

"Don't apologise it was fun, I mean buffy can never find out but thank you I needed that" Joyce said as she felt her cheeks burn bright red.

"It was fun for me to; would you want to meet up again?" Oz asked as he got up and washed his bowl. "Yes, I would really like that" Joyce said and smiled at Oz as they walked to her front door.

He leaned in to hug her but hissed when she touched his chest. "Oh Oz I never cleaned your wounds" Joyce said but Oz chuckled and shook his head at her.

"I'm sure the ones on my back I much worse" Oz said and winked when he saw her blush again. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and then left before anyone could come and ask if he was there because he did in fact break out of his cell.

The cell he was kept in side while he was a werewolf until they found a cure. And soon they would need one for Joyce as well because he bit her and infected her, and she would come find her mate and release him before they could cure either of them.


End file.
